Aaron Williams
Aaron Williams is the father of Roland Williams & the uncle of Robert Williams. In Big Bad Beetleborgs, he ran Zoom Comics full time & was often embarrassed by his mother's antics. Aaron was soon called away on business, leaving the shop in the hands of his wife. Years later, he became a high ranked official in ZECT, & serves as a figurehead to hide their connection to the Natives. Roland seems to despise him because of Robert's disappearance, as well as the lack of concern or activity done in order to find Robert. Roland is also unaware that his father is even part of the organization, ZECT, let alone the leader. A mysterious person who quotes animal stories & occasionally the Bible, he is also the police commissioner. He is a highly trained fencer & plays the cello. It seems that he has a very secret agenda & would even sacrifice his son to achieve his goals. Drew later confronted Aaron; the confrontation ended with Aaron telling him that Heather was not in good hands, which naturally made Drew lose his composure, & Aaron walked off, joking about Drew's "walking down the path to heaven to rule over all". During the end of episode 22, he displays that he indeed knows about the Hopper Riders, saying they have opened the Gates of Darkness. He also says the Rider's grand plan will be completed by our sons, showing that he did indeed know Drew's father. He tells Roland of the secrets behind the Masked Rider System in episode 25, displaying his knowledge of the Natives & how they created the system. He also tells Drew that his father was the one who installed the Red Shoes system (which allows a person to force either of those Riders to act against their will) in the Beetleborg & Boron Zecters, & in turn, Drew decides to trust him because he too desires to walk the path his father took. He is overthrown from his leadership position at ZECT by Drake after he learns of the Red-Shoes system implemented in the Beetleborg & Boron Zecters. Drake & Ned realize that Aaron is not on their side. He is still alive in the epilogue watching his son grow up. It is likely he is now simply the chief of police. He appears to be 52 years old. Notes *Even though he is portrayed as somewhat of a villain who wants to bring down Beetleborg & the other Riders not affiliated with ZECT, he reveals to Roland that he has always been on the side of humanity. It is possible that he always knew that Drake & Ned were not to be trusted, but too powerful to confront, so he continued an agenda that fit to their favor, hoping Roland & Drew would find a way to kill the Worms & stop the Natives. See Also *Riku Kagami - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki *Aaron Williams at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Allies Category:Leaders Category:Relatives